


Вам нравится, магистр?

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Название:Вам нравится, магистр?Автор:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021Бета:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021Размер:драббл, 687 словПейринг/Персонажи:Хего Дамаск/Шив ПалпатинКатегория:слэшЖанр:юморРейтинг:GПримечание:По мотивам накура в комчатеДля голосования:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Вам нравится, магистр?"
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Вам нравится, магистр?

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Вам нравится, магистр?  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 687 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск/Шив Палпатин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Примечание:** По мотивам накура в комчате  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Вам нравится, магистр?"

Хего Дамаск, видный финансист и очень сдержанный муун, с изумлением смотрел на своего ученика. Не то чтобы он не привык к нелогичности и импульсивности его поступков, но Сидиус находил способ вновь его удивить. Вот и сейчас ученик, стоящий посреди приемной Дамаска, вызывал у старого мууна только тяжелые вздохи. К счастью, Ларш Хилл, едва услышав, что к магистру Дамаску пожаловал сенатор Палпатин, поспешил удалиться по срочным делам Банковского клана. И за это Хего был ему благодарен, потому что не был уверен, что не убил бы за случайный взгляд или комментарий в адрес ученика.

— Вам нравится, магистр? — нараспев произнес Сидиус, для пущего эффекта покружив по приемной. В ровном свете ламп переливался узор, сотканный из ауродиевых нитей с сияющими мелкими кристаллами кайберов. Палпатин в этом платье казался Хего созданием совершенно нечеловеческим — потому что люди не могут быть настолько изящны, настолько красивы и пластичны. И уж точно не могут так завораживать мууна одним только видом. Но этот конкретный мог. И не просто мог — пользовался этим и почти сводил с ума, купаясь в чувствах учителя и сияя в Силе сильнее самой яркой звезды.

— Вижу, что нравится, — Сидиус замер и слегка наклонил голову, позволяя нескольким локонам, не убранным в сложную прическу, обнажить шею. Он делал все играючи, как обычно, а в его глазах неприкрыто блестел азарт. Голубых, словно озерная гладь Набу. Непрошеные сравнения все чаще возникали в голове Плэгаса.

— К чему все это? — муун сложил руки на груди, внимательно рассматривая платье ученика. Даже беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы определить, что оно должно было стоить по меньшей мере годового жалования сенатора. Но Хего был готов поспорить, что это произведение искусства стоило куда больше.

Сидиус поджал губы, и Плэгас уловил в Силе вспышку ярости ученика. Все такой же несдержанный, хотя внешне выдал себя разве что залившим глаза золотом. Хего был уверен — специально.

— Ты не просто так прилетел показать мне новый наряд? Не могу не заметить, что это расточительство, однако выглядит и вправду… впечатляюще.

Судя по лицу Сидиуса, Плэгас мог с уверенностью сказать, что ученик от него чего-то ждал, но, как это часто бывает с людьми, считал, что учитель сам догадается. А теперь, когда его ожидания не оправдались, был зол и обижен.

— Ты можешь поменять его на что-нибудь другое.

Одной фразы оказалось достаточно, чтобы Сидиус ловко отскочил от мууна и активировал меч. Стоило отдать ему должное — прятать и незаметно вытаскивать меч у ученика получалось все лучше.

— На платье для вдовца, магистр.

То, что Палпатин зол, не понял бы только клинический идиот. Плэгас буквально ощущал, как от Силы едва ли не дрожат стекла и не трещат в воздухе молнии. А значит, и это происшествие можно было превратить в тренировку.

— Знаете, чувства чувствами, но надо быть готовым ко всему! — Одно алое лезвие встретилось с другим. Концентрированная ярость Сидиуса, волнами расходящаяся от него, сталкивалась с ледяным спокойствием учителя.

В этот раз муун предпочел защищаться и почти не атаковать в ответ, проверяя, на сколько хватит сил Палпатину. Нечасто их тренировки были такими — во многом потому, что, даже если Сидиус нападал, вымещая злость или раздражение, Плэгас редко позволял водить себя кругами по залу.

— Вы невыносимы! 

Плэгас увернулся от очередного выпада, единым движением заходя ученику за спину и крепко прижимая его к себе, перехватив одной рукой поперек груди, а другой — поперек талии.

Сидиус деактивировал меч и обмяк в его руках, позволив поднять себя и посадить на стол.

— Теперь объяснишь, зачем ты прилетел ко мне в таком виде и устроил это шоу?

Мууна наградили красноречивым взглядом, но все же сочли нужным ответить:

— Я хотел устроить вам сюрприз и пригласить принять участие в одном древнем обряде, — щеки Палпатина залились румянцем, а сам он, чуть наклонившись вперед, ткнул Дамаска пальцем в грудь. — По поверьям, он усиливает союз двух существ, связанных друг с другом.

Сидиус лгал. Плэгас чувствовал это и все же не мог не улыбнуться. Однако это не было наглой ложью, скорее попыткой назвать вещи другими именами. Возможно, потому, что человек перед ним надеялся, что на такое объяснение поведутся. Возможно, и более вероятно, потому, что объяснение требовалось ему самому.

— Допустим, — Дамаск наклонился к Сидиусу, — я соглашусь.

Волна эмоций, таких живых, ярких и противоречивых, и порывистый поцелуй, по мнению Хего, стоили того, чтобы отменить запланированные дела на ближайшую неделю, провести этот обряд и как следует отдохнуть.


End file.
